wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/27
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XXVII | sekcja3=Grom | poprzedni=Rozdział XXVI | następny=Rozdział XXVIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXVII Grom Wiosna była w całej pełni, początek czerwca. Buszowały wiatry, przesiąknięte ciepłymi prądami płynącymi z morza. Powiewy te nie były upalne, lecz miłe. Anna wdychała je z lubością w swe zbolałe piersi; wiatr morski przynosił jej jakby pełną czarę życia, z której piła chciwie. Po długiej chorobie nastąpiła rekonwalescencja. Anna siadywała przy oknie otwartym, zapuszczając przygasłe oczy w dal morską. Tam, skąd płyną te bałwany pieniste, poza tą cieśniną, tam chciałaby już być teraz, w porcie Calais, wsiąść do pociągu, który by ją wiózł przez obce kraje, miasta wspaniałe, huczne stacje i wysadziłby ją na małej, upragnionej stacyjce, wśród borów i stepów. Ucałowałaby tę ziemię drogą, pożegnaną tak dawno. Śniła o niej, majaczyła podczas choroby, pragnęła umrzeć, byle choćby duchem zalecieć nad Słuczy błękitno-szare fale, nad ciemnych borów rozkoszną gęstwinę. Tam teraz kwitną azalie: żółto-pomarańczowe, strzeliste kielichy lepkie z białym piórkiem w środku, nęcące czarem kształtu, bogactwem barwy i przepychem woni. Jakiż tam teraz aromat w borze z bujnych krzewów azalii, które wśród podłużnych liści ciemnoszmaragdowych, na wysokich łodygach uzbrojonych w kolce, panują na parterze lasów. Pyszne, królewskie podszycie sosen tytanów, sięgające wysoko, jakby do kolan tych masztowych kolosów. Krzewy azalii, gdy wyrosną bujnie, potrafią skryć w swym gąszczu jeźdźca na małym włochatym koniku chłopskim. "Draposztany" - tak je lud miejscowy nazywa z powodu niebezpiecznych dla ubrania kolców. Horska śmiała się serdecznie. - "Draposztany" kochane, kochane kwiaty, ileż razy wśród nich spacerowałam z Jasiem jeszcze i sama, z Hadziewiczem... i nawet z Oskarem zanurzała się w ten las żółto_ognisty, pachnący. I on podziwiał... Anna wstrząsnęła się na wspomnienie męża, serce jej kurczyło się z trwogi, gdy powracały myśli o strasznej jesieni i zimie spędzonej na Riwierze, potem w Paryżu. Postać męża w różnych fazach, dla niej coraz sztywniejsza i obca, jak groźna nieubłagana siła. Oskar przy rulecie w kasynie sypiący złotem. Skąd on ma tyle złota?... niepokoiła się nieraz. - Wygrawam - odpowiadał jej sucho. Ona jednak wiedziała, że właśnie przegrywa olbrzymie sumy. Widywała go często przy stołach gry w otoczeniu pięknych kobiet w stylu dawnej Lory, obecnie już nie pysznej kurtyzany, lecz wypędzonej przez męża i rozwiedzionej, zwykłej, upadłej kokoty kasynowej. Uśmiechały się do Oskara te kobiety bezwstydnie, pożerając wzrokiem jego stawki. Spotykała go najczęściej z jedną wykwintną damą, którą otaczał widocznie swą adoracją, zawsze taki sam typowy rasowiec, kryjący pod skórą światowej dystynkcji drapieżnego sępa, szukającego ofiar. Sępa czy głowonoga, który wyssawszy krew z jednej istoty ogląda się za drugą? Ale wówczas powinien już zaniechać pierwszej. Dlaczego nie puścił jej na Wołyń, lecz zabrał z sobą, aby ją mordować w dalszym ciągu, aby się znęcać nad jej duszą i ciałem, aby wreszcie doprowadzić do moralnej i fizycznej choroby? W Paryżu szalał. Ogarnęła go jakby wścieklizna używania życia, porwał go jego nurt. Anna wiedziała, że jakaś piękna baronowa, Francuzka, jest przyczyną nowych zapałów Oskara. Nic ją to już nie obchodziło, pragnęła tylko dla siebie spokoju i nie miała go. Po orgiach zmysłowych z francuską heterą, wyzuty z wszelkich etycznych i ludzkich względów, pastwił się nad żoną, opluwając ją resztą swych żądz nienasyconych, ohydnych. Anna pozbawiona zupełnie sił, woli własnej i pieniędzy, była jak prosta nędzarka w jego niewoli, żebrząca litości u swego tyrana, już nie dla duszy, ale dla ciała. Sam zdeprawowany doszczętnie, ciągnął żonę do ostatecznej ruiny moralnej, chcąc ją wtłoczyć we własne błoto. Pochłonął ją jak hydra, zostawił włókno, zabite duchowo, bez wiary, bez krzty dawnych złud, nadziei, z resztkami fizycznych sił i zarodkiem nieuleczalnej choroby piersiowej. Gdy stała się już dla niego ciężarem bezużytecznym, cieniem ludzkim, gdy w rozpaczy porwała się raz na swe życie, wówczas odwiózł ją z Paryża do Hurlestone-House, chorą prawie beznadziejnie, kopnął ją jak psa zdychającego, zostawiając pod opieką najętej pielęgniarki. Choroba pochodząca z wyczerpania fizycznego i duchowej, krańcowej depresji,zakrawającej już na obłęd, ssała organizm długo, aż powaliła go, zdawało się tylko do powolnego konania. Jednakże spokój zupełny, cisza, powietrze świeże, morską solą przesiąkłe, a może i niewypełnione jeszcze przeznaczenie dwudziestoośmioletniej kobiety zwalczyły chorobę. Wiosna dokończyła cudu odrodzenia, duch się nie uratował, jeno spłynęło nań jakby odrętwienie po rozpaczy. Po trzech miesiącach zaczęła ledwo wstawać z łóżka, siły jej powoli wracały, a z nimi nostalgia do kraju rosła coraz potężniej. Anna myślała o Wołyniu, mówiła o nim bez końca pielęgniarce, gdy zaś już ta ją opuściła, rozmawiała z sobą, wywołując głośno ukochane miejsca. Na wspomnienie ludzi ogarniał ją żal i smutek. Nikt o nią nie dbał, wszyscy zapomnieli. Nikogo już tam nie miała, nikogo. Jedyna przyjaciółka i życzliwa jej dusza, Ewelina, nie żyje, zmarła podobno zeszłej jesieni. Andzia opłakała ją rzewnie. Nikt jej już nie czeka na kochanym Wołyniu, prócz jej ziemi, która wierną pozostanie. - Więc żyć dla niej i w niej spocząć. Byle nie tu, byle nie tu. - Ale za co pojadę, za co?... - zadawała sobie rozpaczliwe pytanie. Była zupełnie bez pieniędzy. Czy Oskar przychyli się teraz do jej prośby? - Ach, gdybyż zdrowie wróciło, może by sobie jakoś poradziła? Gdybyż cztery lata spędzone w Anglii, zwłaszcza rok ostatni wymazać z pamięci i zacząć nowe życie?... Czy to możliwe?... Czy ja jeszcze mogę marzyć? Czy mam do tego prawo? Dni biegły monotonnie. Anna spędzała je przy oknie, do parku wychodziła bardzo rzadko, zbyt była osłabiona, prosić zaś pomocy służby nie chciała za nic. Jakuba, starego kamerdynera, nienawidziła z całej duszy, czując przed nim zabobonny lęk, poza nim w pałacyku była tylko ochmistrzyni, która gotowała Horskiej i sprzątała jej pokój. Posępny pałacyk stał się wygnaniem dla Anny, wolała jednak tę pustkę, niż gwar wielkomiejski, przeżyła w nim piekło na ziemi. Cisza Hurlestone-House sprawiała jej ulgę wielką i Anna pokochała ciszę, przedtem pragnęła śmierci, teraz chciała żyć, aby powrócić do kraju. Targały nią często złe przeczucia, lecz oddalała je od siebie z gniewem, bo zakłócały jej słodkie tęsknoty. Pewnego dnia siedziała na tarasie, wysuniętym głęboko w otwartą część parku, z szerokim widokiem na morze. Wiatr chłodził ją przyjemnie, czuła żywszy obieg krwi w żyłach. Przyglądała się łódkom rybackim śmigającym po falach, zakrywanym niemal zupełnie przez bałwany, wznoszące się wysoko. Ujrzawszy ją, rybacy kłaniali się jej uprzejmie, z widoczną życzliwością, paru wylądowało, podeszli do balkonu, otoczeni gromadką dzieci, których całe stado bawiło się na brzegu. Rybacy dopytywali się serdecznie o jej zdrowie, dzieci obdarowały ją bukiecikami mizernych polnych kwiatów. Rozrzewniła Annę troskliwość tych ludzi prostych, okazujących jej serce tak szczerze i bezinteresownie. Pytali ją, czy już zostanie w Hurlestone-House na stałe i czy jej czegoś nie brak. Zagawędziła się z nimi wesoło. Wtem jeden z nich, spojrzawszy w głąb parku, zawołał: - Jakiś dżentelmen jedzie autem, ale to nie nasz pan, samochód najęty z Dowru. A!... to ten sam turysta, co już było negdaj na naszym wybrzeżu. Usunęli się przed nadjeżdżającym samochodem, który skręcił nagle z głównej drogi i zamiast do podjazdu właściwego podjechał z szumem przed taras. Horska spojrzała i nie uwierzyła własnym oczom. Z samochodu wysiadł Drohobycki. Wstępował na schody z kapeluszem w ręku, wlepiając w nią zdumiony wzrok. Podbiegła do niego z okrzykiem. - Pan tu? Skąd?... Jakim sposobem?... Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, którą długo i serdecznie ucałował, odczuł jej bezmierną chudość i spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. Anna z instynktem kobiecym odgadła, że jej twarz i postać, tak bardzo zmieniona, zrobiła na nim przykre wrażenie, czytała to w jego oczach. Lecz on opanował się natychmiast. - Pani była chora, słyszałem, narażam panią, być może, jednak przyjazd mój był konieczny. - Panie, co słychać u nas, w Toporzyskach? Czemu nikt nie pisał? Tak o mnie zapomniano!? - wybuchnęła. - Ten sam zarzut robiliśmy pani, zanim nie zbadałem całej potwornej intrygi, która panią otacza. Nie otrzymywała pani listów z kraju? - Ani jednego od półtora roku przeszło. - My nie mieliśmy żadnych wieści o pani od dwóch lat. - Cóż to znaczy? - Listy do pani i od pani były przejmowane z całą systematycznością. - Przez kogo? - Robił to kamerdyner państwa, Jakub, z rozkazu pani męża. - To... nieprawda... nieprawda... - jęknęła. - Jakub podróżował z państwem zawsze, czy tak? - Przeważnie, był także z nami podczas ostatniej podróży na Riwierę i w Paryżu. - I on wykradał całą korespondencję do pani z Wołynia. - Skąd pan takie przypuszczenia... straszne? To jest rzecz niemożliwa! Jakub jest zdolny do wszystkiego, jednak... mój mąż... - Mąż pani chciał ukryć przed nią to, co się działo na Wołyniu. - Co takiego?... Mówże pan... - Toporzyska i Draków sprzedane, wilczarskie lasy również, tną najpiękniejsze uroczyska. Ruina zupełna, bankructwo. Anna cofnęła się, uczuła jakby uderzenie młotem między oczy, ziemia zawirowała pod nią wściekłym tańcem. Upadłaby z wrażenia, lecz Drohobycki ją podtrzymał. - Pani, na Boga, proszę być przytomna, dzielna, pani Anno... Przeraziła go myśl, że ona zemdleje. Jest świeżo po ciężkiej chorobie, taki cios może ją zabić. Zmieszany i przestraszony posadził ją na ławce tarasowej. - Pani Anno, co pani! - Co pan powiedział?... Co?... Czy ja śniłam?... Co się stało?... - Pani jest słaba, ja nie powinienem, nie zastanowiłem się, że taki grom... - Niech pan mówi - krzyknęła, rzucając się ku niemu jak oszalała. - Co się stało?... Toporzyska... Draków... - Sprzedane. - Kto sprzedał?... Kto? - Za długi prywatne i bankowe, które zaciągnął pan Horski, bank ziemski wystawił majątki na licytację! - Czy już... już... nie ma ratunku? - Żadnego. Kupił bogaty Rosjanin. - Rosjanin? - Pani Anno, czy pani jest przytomna? - Tak, tak, więc kupił Ros...janin... Ros...janin?... - Niestety tak. - Kiedy to się stało? - Przed miesiącem. Niech pani wierzy, że cała okolica chciała panią ratować, mieliśmy wspólnie nabyć te majątki, by z czasem... lecz licytację przyspieszono, stało się to nagle. - Czemu ja o tym nie wiedziałam, czemu nikt... przedtem?... Anna szeroko otworzyła przerażone oczy. - Pisaliśmy kilkakrotnie, zawsze bez skutku. Telegrafowaliśmy tu, do Hurlestone-House, wzywając panią, depesze były naglące, z podpisami okolicznych obywateli i panny Niemojskiej. Anna szeroko otworzyła przerażone oczy. - Eweliny?... Wszak ona nie żyje. - Panna Niemojska jest chora, ma sparaliżowane nogi, ale żyje. Leży w szpitalu w Żytomierzu. - Co to jest?... Panie Drohobycki, pan się chyba myli. - Niemojską widziałem przed swym wyjazdem z domu w celu odnalezienia pani, mam nawet list od niej. Skąd wiadomość o jej śmierci? - Mówił mi o tym... mąż. Drohobycki uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Łatwe wyzbycie się pani przyjaciół; Hadziewicz usunięty, Niemojska umarła. Hadziewicz wyjeżdżając płakał, włosy rwał z głowy, on wiedział, że nastąpi to, co nastąpiło. Po jego wyjeździe majątki zaczęły topnieć gwałtownie. Nowy plenipotent otrzymywał ciągle polecenia od pana Horskiego, aby dostarczać jak najwięcej pieniędzy. Uważał to dla siebie za główny obowiązek. Zapanował nieład niesłychany, poszły lasy, które za bezcen sprzedawano, zaczęły się pożary lasów, straty olbrzymie na fabrykach, procesach z różnego rodzaju czynszownikami, słowem działy się okropne rzeczy, kradzieże i tak dalej. Nowy zarząd dobrany był stosownie do wymagań pani męża. Ale... posądzano i panią... - Mnie?... O co?... - spytała Anna głosem znękanym. - Że pani wspólnie z mężem przyczyniała się do rujnowania majątków. Opinia jest taka, że pani wiedziała o wszystkim i nie starała się temu zapobiec. Niektórzy sądzą panią bardzo surowo. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że pani jest niewolnicą i... męczennicą - dokończył szeptem, patrząc na nią z gorącym współczuciem. Annę oblewał wstyd za męża, targała nią rozpacz. - Więc już nie ma ratunku?... Moja ziemia... sprzedana..., a Wilczary?... Co w Wilczarach? - W Wilczarach tną las. Uroczysko na Krasnej Duszohubie wycięte, kupili Żydzi, Temnyj Hrad... - Co Temnyj Hrad? Co?... mów pan prędzej... prędzej. - Podobno... rąbią... Ależ pani, spokoju, na miłość Boską... pani Anno. Kobieta załamała ręce nad głową strasznym ruchem. W jej oczach tragicznych Drohobycki ujrzał obłęd, okrutnie świeciły. Była uosobieniem nieszczęścia i fatalizmu. - Pani Anno spokoju, przecież Bóg panią nie opuści. - Bóg? Ha, ha, ha! - zaśmiała się piekielnie. - Gdybyż Bóg istniał? Ha, ha! Bóg! W Bogu szukać ratunku? Szukałam go u Niego. Tak, modliłam się, błagałam o miłosierdzie. Ale to nie dla mnie, zresztą miłosierdzia nie ma. Pan się dziwi? Pan jeszcze wierzy w Boga?... To dobrze, ja już nie potrafię. Temnyj Hrad rąbią, dęby? Piekło sprzysięgło się na mnie. Upadła na poręcz tarasu,skurczyła się i wybuchnęła przeraźliwym płaczem, lecz natychmiast powstała i zalana łzami, drżąca na całym ciele chwyciła Drohobyckiego za ręce. - Niech się pan nie dziwi mej słabości, ciężkie miewam chwile w życiu, ale i to jeden z ciosów najokrutniejszych. Znowu krótki łkający spazm. - Ani chwili do stracenia, muszę jechać tam... ratować, co się da ocalić. - Tak, pani, tak - zawołał gorąco - żałuję teraz, że nie przyjechałem wcześniej ostrzec panią, lecz sądziliśmy wszyscy, że pani idzie z mężem ręka w rękę, że on panią ostatecznie wciągnął w swój świat. Znany nam był wyjątkowy wpływ pana Horskiego na panią. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że pani jest otoczona siecią intryg i kłamstw. - I wy mogliście wierzyć, że się was wyrzekłam? Że tak bezczelnie zapomniałam o kraju i... Ewelina uwierzyła w to? To straszne! To... to... podłe... - Pani Anno, niech pani nas nie potępia, my... - Ja nie dziwię się panu i okolicy, ale Hadziewicz, Ewelina... Grześko wreszcie... lub Kościesza... Janusz... - Niechże pani nareszcie przestanie wierzyć w Kościeszę. On należał do tych, co panią okradli nie tylko przedtem, lecz i teraz. On jest w spółce z Żydem-szachrajem, którego zarekomendował zarządowi Toporzysk, jako kupca na lasy wilczarskie. - Zarządowi, a wszak Toporzyska sprzedane? - Sprzedaż dokonała się przed miesiącem, Krasną Duszohubę zaś wycinali w ciągu ostatniej zimy. Po bezskutecznych odwoływaniach się do pani, panna Ewelina pisała do Monte Carlo do pani Von Bredov Nordica z zapytaniem, gdzie się pani znajduje. Odpowiedź była, że albo w Paryżu lub w Hurlestone-House, słowem niewyraźnie. Natomiast Nordicowa udzieliła nam dużo szczegółów o... istotnej sytuacji pani, które otworzyły nam oczy na jej... niedolę. - Jakimże sposobem pan mnie tu znalazł? - Pisaliśmy do pani do Paryża, na adres jej męża, otrzymaliśmy adres od administracji. Stamtąd również nie było odpowiedzi. Wówczas pojechałem sam. - Do Paryża?... - Tak. W hotelu, w którym mieszkał pan Horski, poinformowano mnie, że panią odwieziono już przed trzema miesiącami chorą do Anglii, pan zaś wyjechał do Londynu. Domyśliłem się, że pani jest albo tu, albo w Londynie i postanowiłem najpierw szukać w Hurlestone-House. Szczęście mi sprzyjało. - Gdzież się pan tu zatrzymał? - W Dowrze. Postępowałem jak detektyw, przyznaję. Zwiedzałem Hurlestone-House jako turysta, wyśledziłem, że pani jest w zameczku sama i po ciężkiej chorobie. Rybacy, których tu przed chwilą widziałem, współczują niedoli pani; podobno pani uczyła dzieci rybackie i była dobrym duchem ich rodzin, ci ludzie są wdzięczni i życzliwi, opowiadali mi, że kamerdyner Jakub, zaufany pana, strzeże panią jak cerber, że on ma u siebie pieniądze na wydatki domowe i pani osobiste, że przez jego ręce i kontrolę przechodzi korespondencja. Anna zakryła oczy, dławił ją wstyd i upokorzenie. Drohobycki kontynuował. - Ponieważ już po informacji pani Lory odgadliśmy, że listy nasze są konfiskowane, teraz byłem pewny, że konfiskuje takowe Jakub, oczywiście z wyższego rozkazu. Wpadłem na myśl zrobienia próby. Z Dowru zatelegrafowałem wczoraj do pani, że przyjechałem z Wołynia, w ważnym interesie, że chcę się z panią widzieć i proszę o wyznaczenie godziny audiencji. - Nie oddano mi tej depeszy - szepnęła Anna. - Wiem, ale ponieważ telegram był kategorycznie zapowiadający mój przyjazd, przeto otrzymałem odwrotną wiadomość, że państwo oboje wyjechali z Hurlestone-House, nie wiadomo dokąd. Podpisany był kamerdyner. - To okrutne, okrutne, więc ja tyle czasu... w niewoli? - Bałem się, że ten fagas zawiadomi męża pani o mojej depeszy z Dowru i że panią wywiozą. Natychmiast wsiadłem do auta, nie chcąc stracić ani godziny. - To dobrze. Kiedy pan wyjeżdża? - Myślałem, że... razem z panią? Horska zastanowiła się. - Nie, ja pojadę osobno, tak będzie lepiej. - Boję się być natrętny, jednakże... pani jest jeszcze bardzo osłabiona, taka podróż długa, bez opieki... - Nieszczęście i pragnienie ratowania resztek dodadzą mi sił. Ale przedtem muszę być w Londynie. - Pani w Londynie? Po co? - Nie chcę wszakże uciekać z Hurlestone-House, to by mi ubliżało. Pan chyba rozumie? - A jeśli mąż zatrzyma panią? Co wtedy? - Już mnie teraz nie wstrzyma żadna siła, nawet on. - Pani Anno, może pani jest w kłopocie z powodu braku odpowiedniej sumy na podróż, proszę się nie krępować... Odda mi pani po powrocie. Horska podała mu obie ręce. - Dziękuję panu z całej duszy, zacny przyjacielu, za wszystko dziękuję. Jestem istotnie bez grosza. Jakuba prosić nie będę. Owszem niech mi pan pożyczy tylko na przejazd do Londynu. - Niech pani tam nie jedzie, błagam panią, pani tam znowu uwięźnie. - Zapewniam pana, że za kilka dni będę w Toporzyskach. - W Wilczarach, pani Anno, tylko w Wilczarach. Tamto... przepadło. Bolesny skurcz skrzywił twarz kobiety, schyliła głowę, chcąc ukryć nowe łzy, i szepnęła cichutko, z beznadziejną rozpaczą. - Na ostatnim skrawku... mojej ziemi.